La razón de mi existencia
by sabaku no eli
Summary: Una reina dando a luz a su hijo, que cruelmente fue arrebatado de sus brazos momentos despues de haber venido al mundo y llevado a vivir lejos de su familia sin tan siquiera saber cuales son sus origenes... SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Ésta es la modificación de lo que era "amor en la historia", la verdad es que me da lástima tan solo ver como escribía antes… Espero que vosotros también penséis que he mejorado… Porque si no todo mi esfuerzo por corregir esto habrá sido en vano… Lo que he hecho ha sido:

1º: Quitar los ``comentarios de Naruto´´, ya que por lo que he entendido, no eran tan buena idea que Naruto se la pasara ``comentando´´ cada dos por tres….

2º: Poner menos diálogo y más descripción (o por lo menos lo he intentado…)

3º: La historia está ``algo´´ cambiada, pero al final tiene más o menos el mismo resultado…

ADVERTENCIAS: -Esto es un SasuNaru, es decir, un chicoXchico (yaoi), a quien no le guste, pues ya está más que advertido, al que, por el contrario, sí que le mola, pues que sea bienvenido…

-AU (Universo Alterno), no están en su nin-mundo xD

-Existe un riesgo de OOC, aunque intentaré que, al contrario de la primera versión de ésta historia, no suceda… Teníais toda la razón del mundo, Naruto era demasiado afeminado, y eso que yo odio a los Naruto's femeninos…

DISCLAIMER: Uzumaki Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto & CO, yo soy simplemente una fan que hace esto por simple ocio y sin ánimos de lucro.

Y sin más por decir, que empiece el espectáculo (o, en éste caso, la lectura)…

_**La razón de mi existencia**_

…Prólogo: El nacimiento y su pérdida…

-Vamos, ¡Empuje una sola vez más…! ¡Muy bien, eso es!

-¡Waah! –El llanto del recién nacido no se hizo esperar, y pronto la joven madre tuvo a su primogénito entre sus brazos. Era tan pequeño, tan frágil… Tenía la impresión de que se iba a quebrar en cualquier instante… Ya nada más que su bebé importaba en ese momento, pero muy pronto, demasiado para su gusto, le quitaron a su hijo de entre sus brazos bajo la excusa de que tenía que descansar. No era para nada justo, pero parecía que su propio cuerpo la estaba traicionando; poco a poco, y sin remedio alguno ya que el parto la había supra solicitado, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar e instantes después ya se había caído completamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Antes de perder del todo la consciencia, logró escuchar las sorprendentemente suaves palabras de felicitación de su cónyuge, una voz cálida que le susurraba que había traído al mundo a la criatura más bella del mundo. No pudo más que sonreír ante lo inusual del comportamiento de su esposo.

Toda la tranquilidad se esfumó al tener una horrible pesadilla en la cual su recién nacido hijo era apartado de su lado para siempre. Cada vez estaba más y más lejos, hasta que desapareció en la nada. Se despertó cubierta con un sudor frío cubriéndola y entre llantos desesperados y suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que tan solo había sido un mal sueño. No obstante, la inquietud la volvió a dominar al abrir los ojos y ver la terrible escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos: charcos de sangre, cortinas rasgadas personas tiradas al suelo yaciendo muertas, y lo peor de todo, no había ni rastro de su hijo… Buscó desesperada con la mirada a su alrededor e intentó incluso, a pesar de su débil estado, ponerse de pié con el objetivo de ver mejor, pero fue inútil, sus piernas le fallaron y callo rendida en el duro suelo. Al instante, uno de los guardias que se encargaban de su supervisión entró seguido de su marido, y, preocupados, la levantaron y la volvieron a colocar sobre el mullido colchón.

-No te asustes, ahora todo está bien- logró escuchar. ¿Qué no se asustara? ¿Qué todo estaba bien? ¿Cómo era que podía tan solo exclamar aquellas palabras? ¡Nada podía estar bien si no tenía a su preciosa criatura a su lado!

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó horrorizada.

-Anoche el castillo fue atacado por los soldados de Akatsuki, pero afortunadamente hemos vencido.

-¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? –empezó a preocuparse seriamente al ver que su cónyuge dudaba - ¿¡Qué le ha pasado?

-Nuestro bebé está bien –contestó por fin el rey- pero, para protegerlo, lo hemos tenido que desterrar del castillo.

-¿¡QUE? ¿Y cómo lo vamos a…? ¡Él tiene que estar con nosotros, por el amor de Dios, es nuestro hijo! Por lo menos sabes dónde está, ¿Verdad?

-No, lo siento, pero entre todos hemos decidido que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es dejarlo crecer entre los aldeanos, así nunca nadie sabrá quién es. Entiende, querida, estamos en plena guerra. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a nuestro heredero. –Después de decir aquello, se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó con tal de intentar tranquilizarla. Aquello era algo que a él también le rompía el corazón, pero no podía asumir tal riesgo…

Bueno, éste ha sido el prologo de la versión mejorada de amor en la historia. Por el momento, voy a dejar las dos versiones para así, el que quiera opinar pueda hacerlo libremente. Espero, de verdad que se haya notado el cambio de estilo tan enorme que he hecho, enserio que me ha costado mucho, pero no sé si mi esfuerzo haya merecido la pena… En cuanto a Intrusiones en mi Corazón, pues también lo estoy rehaciendo, pero teniendo en cuenta que, según yo, este estaba algo peor que el otro en cuanto a calidad, he decidido, hacerlo antes que el otro. Tengo muchísimos otros proyectos en mente, pero depende de lo que vosotros digáis a que me anime o no a hacerlos… Por favor, más que nada me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones, criticas y demás, por lo que, todo review es más que bienvenido. Intentaré subir el primer capítulo lo antes posible, y muchísimas gracias por haberos tomado en tiempo de leer esto, ¡DOMO ARIGATOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, pues aquí estoy con la continuación (ya bastante atrasada) de este fic. ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!

ADVERTENCIAS: -Esto es un SasuNaru, es decir, un chicoXchico (yaoi), a quien no le guste, pues ya está más que advertido, al que, por el contrario, sí que le mola, pues que sea bienvenido…

-AU (Universo Alterno), no están en su nin-mundo xD

-Existe un riesgo de OOC, aunque intentaré que, al contrario de la primera versión de ésta historia, no suceda…

DISCLAIMER: Uzumaki Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto & CO, yo soy simplemente una fan que hace esto por simple ocio y sin ánimos de lucro.

_**La razón de mi existencia.**_

…Capitulo 1: Viviendo como un sirviente…

_35 AÑOS MÁS TARDE*_

Un joven rubio se dirigía al cuarto de su padre cuando le informaron de que el señor de la casa necesitaba su ayuda, por lo que cambió la dirección de sus pasos y se encaminó lo más rápido posible hacia su nuevo destino. Nada más llegar se dispuso a tocar la puerta y, después de escuchar la autorización por parte del que estaba detrás de ella la abrió.

Cruzando la puerta se podía observar una gran habitación cuyas paredes estaban decorados con un número considerable de cuadros en los que se retrataban la mayoría de los miembros de la familia que habitaba aquella mansión desde hacía centenares de años, había decenas de estanterías llenas a rebotar de libros y cómodos sillones (en los que el que quisiera enfrascarse en la lectura por mucho tiempo lo hiciera sin problema alguno) acompañados de mesitas para el café.

En uno de aquellos asientos había un hombre de tez blanquecina, casi cetrina, ojos cansados bajo los cuales descansaban unas ojeras prominentes, mirada seria y fría cual témpano de hielo pero en la que muy en el fondo se podía divisar un atisbo de cariño cada vez que se le mencionaba a su familia.

Aquel hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años estaba leyendo lo que parecía ser una carta, seguramente de su hijo mayor, que estaba viajando por el mundo buscando algo, o a alguien (misión secreta que le había encomendado el mismísimo rey).

-¿Me mandó llamar, mi señor? –preguntó educadamente el joven sirviente.

-Así es, Naruto. Siendo amigo de mis herederos más jóvenes, me imagino que sabrás sus localizaciones aproximadas; quiero que me los traigas de inmediato aquí, necesito hablar con ellos.

-Como usted ordene, mi señor. –dijo inclinándose en una reverencia.

Tras eso se retiró. ¿Qué sería lo que quería decirles a aquellos dos? Parecía muy serio cuando mandó llamarlos… Bueno, tampoco importaba tanto. Al fin y al cabo eran asuntos que no le incumbían, por lo que se limitó a buscar al hijo y sobrino de su señor. Al segundo lo encontró sin el menor esfuerzo ya que estaba en sus aposentos acabando uno de sus trabajos, tal y como supuso.

-Sa… Digo, joven señor, su tío lo manda llamar, dice que quiere hablar conti… con usted.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que dejes las formalidades, Naruto. El hecho de que ya no seamos niños no quiere decir que cambies tu manera de tratarme.

-¡Pero tengo en deber de hacerlo-ttebayo!

-¡No es cierto! Además, con mi primo estás igual que siempre así que no te quiero escuchar, ¿Entendido? –el otro tan solo hizo uno de sus característicos pucheros, dándole a entender que no le gustaba la situación. – Bueno, ¿Qué decías, que mi tío me quiere ver?

-Si, a ti y a tu primo.

-¿Y a él ya le has avisado? –El ojiazul negó con la cabeza- Pues ve y avísalo, que creo que no vamos a empezar sin él.

Al siguiente le resultó particularmente difícil encontrarlo. Buscó en su habitación, en la sala, en la cocina, ¡Incluso en los cuartos de baño! Pero nada, no había ni rastro de él. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando se acordó del único sitio en el que no había ido aun: el jardín trasero. Y en efecto, allí estaba el sujeto por el que tanto había estado mirando.

El pelinegro se hallaba al lado del lugar en el que solían entrenar y domesticar a los caballos, subido encima de un pilón y tenía a su lado a una de sus mejores amigas. Su nombre era Haruno Sakura y era la novia oficial de éste. Aunque tan solo unos pocos privilegiados tenían el honor de conocer la realidad de su relación: Sakura estaba profundamente enamorada, pero no del Uchiha.

Ella había ido de vacaciones un par de años atrás a una ciudad que, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la hoja, tampoco podía decirse que estuviera cerca. En aquella ocasión conoció a un campesino llamado Rock Lee, del que se acabó enamorando tras tratarlo más profundamente, ya que la primera impresión que tenía sobre él no era la mejor debido a la apariencia del chico. No es que Rock Lee fuera feo, pero tenía unos ojos muy redondos que sobresalían demasiado y sus cejas exageradamente pobladas no ayudaban, y Sakura era para ese entonces una chica demasiado superficial como para percatarse de lo que había tras su apariencia.

Lo malo era que los padres de la peli rosa jamás aceptarían que su hija tuviera una relación amorosa con un hombre al que consideraban ser un plebeyo, según ellos, la diferencia económica era demasiado grande.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no quería que su padre le acabara imponiendo un compromiso con alguna doncella. Lo que surgió por culpa de todo aquello fue lo obvio: Sasuke y Sakura fingiendo ser la pareja de enamorados más feliz del reino. Y aunque todo fuera una fachada, fingían tan bien que hasta aquel momento nadie había logrado desenmascararlos, ya que toda duda que pudiera aparecer sobre el amor que aquellos dos se profesaban acababa siendo borrada por los actos públicos que solían hacer (ya fuera ir por la calle cogidos de la mano o fingir besos en los jardines de sus hogares).

-¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro! –Exclamó el rubio al llegar al lado de la pareja.- ¡No tienes ni idea de todo lo que te he estado buscando!

-¿Y a qué se debe tanto esmero en buscarme?

-Tu padre me ha mandado, dice que quiere verte a ti y a Sai en la biblioteca. Parecía tener mucha prisa, ¡Yo que tú me pondría a correr!

-Hmm… Está bien, tú quédate con Sakura.

Dicho esto el de ojos azabaches se bajo de su improvisado asiento y se encaminó hacia la entrada trasera de la casa preguntándose para que lo necesitaría su padre de manera tan urgente.

N/A: Ya sé que es algo corto pero decidí que era mejor hacerlo de esta manera ya que me es más fácil hacer algo de mejor calidad si los capítulos son menos extensos. ¡Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos!


End file.
